The Star Frost Chronicles: Book 3: Warriorhood
by The Pink Twinkie
Summary: They all slept close together, Tantail sleeping right next to Frostfoot. Frostfoot’s dreams, she knew, would be filled with thoughts of Tantail. She would love to bear his kits one day, even if it was soon. --Rated T For Safety--
1. Character List

C L O U D C L A N (DreamClan's new name):

**C L O U D C L A N (DreamClan's new name):**

Leader

**Honeyfur:** _She-cat with golden fur and pools of honey-golden eyes. Nine lives left. No mate, no_ _kits_.

Deputy

**Cloudwhisp: **_Grayish-white she-cat with soft baby-blue eyes. Mate is Beesting, kits are Turtleshell and Sunpaw._

Medicine Cat

**Snowfeather:** _Long-furred snowy-white she-cat with icy-blue eyes._

Warriors

**Warmbreeze: **_Blue-gray and white tom with deep, dark blue eyes. Mate is Fernpelt, kit is Tantail._

**Thinwhisker: **_Black tom with brown and white patches. Has stormy-gray eyes. No mate, no kits._

**Fernpelt: **_Dark gray-black she-cat with white patches and moss-green eyes. Mate is Warmbreeze, kit is Tantail._

**Cloudwhisker: **_Very light gray tabby she-cat with tufts of white fur and dark brown eyes. Mate is Bloodbone, kit is Whiteleg._

**Tantail: **_Tan tom with deep brown eyes._

**Turtleshell: **_Gray she-cat with light blue eyes._

**Whiteleg: **_Albino she-cat with red eyes._

**Frostfoot: **_Icy-white she-cat with icy-blue eyes._

Apprentices

_None currently._

Queens

_None currently._

Elders

**Wiseheart: **_Black and white tom with orange-yellow eyes. Renamed Wiseheart from his old name, Lightningstripe, after retiring, due to being the eldest warrior in CloudClan before retiring. No mate, no kits._

Kits

_None currently._

Rogues

**Nettlefur:** _Black she-cat with pine-green eyes. Five lives left. No mate, no kits._

**Sunpaw: **_White she-cat with dark blue eyes._

**Tanheart: **_Brownish-tan tom with orange eyes. No mate, no kits._

**Jaggedpelt: **_Scruffy brown tabby tom with jade-green eyes. No mate, no kits._

**Beesting: **_Golden tom with black tabby stripes and fern-green eyes. Mate is Cloudwhisp, kits are Turtlekit and Sunkit._

**Bloodbone: **_Albino tom with red eyes. Mate is Cloudwhisker, kit is Whitekit._

**Yarrowflower: **_Golden-brown tabby she-cat with dark, mustard-yellow eyes. No mate, no kits._

**Talonscar: **_Dark gray tabby tom with icy-blue eyes. Mate is Icefrost, kit is Frostkit._

**Icefrost: **_Icy-white she-cat with light green eyes. Mate is Talonscar, kit is Frostkit_


	2. Chapter 1: Sisters

Frostfoot stretched as Warmbreeze informed her and her fellow friends that their vigil was over

Frostfoot stretched as Warmbreeze informed her and her fellow friends that their vigil was over. She veered away from the apprentices den; he sleepy paws were carrying her there, but she had just remembered what had happened, and why she was sitting her vigil with her friends.

They all slept close together, Tantail sleeping right next to Frostfoot. Frostfoot's dreams, she knew, would be filled with thoughts of Tantail. She would love to bear his kits one day, even if it was soon. It didn't matter. The Clan needed warriors anyway, right?

Instead of her dreams being filled with Tantail, she instead saw Snowberry, Honeystar's sister. She flicked her tail-tip.

"Frostfoot, do you know of your destiny?" questioned Snowberry.

"What do you mean, Snowberry?" she asked.

"_Frosty paws will lead the Clans to unity and to safety_," Snowberry prophesied. "I have waited until now to tell you. I'm afraid I cannot keep the prophecy away from you any longer. Farewell, Frostfoot."

"Snowberry!" yowled Frostfoot, looking around worriedly as the frosty figure faded.

--

Frostfoot had told Honeystar about the dream, and it had been a moon since then. Her eyes glittered like the chips of ice they seemed. Tantail's dark brown eyes bore into the back of her head until she turned around to face the tom.

"Tantail," she breathed.

"Don't worry about the prophecy," he purred.

"But Snowfeather has been in her den for a moon trying to decipher the prophecy!" snapped Frostfoot irritably. "And she's barely even eating."

"Honeystar's been talking with her numerous times this past moon," Whiteleg added quickly, appearing suddenly.

"Look, an inside source," purred Turtleshell, coming up beside Tantail.

Whiteleg gave Turtleshell a sour look before continuing. "Anyhow. Honeystar and Snowfeather and, well, me, are about to announce that we have deciphered it. The Clan can finally be at ease." Whiteleg flicked Turtleshell with her tail-tip before scampering away to join her former mentor and her leader.

The familiar call for a Clan meeting rang out from Honeystar's silky voice. She was beside the Cloudstream, her eyes shining with victory. "We have deciphered the prophecy, and Snowfeather and Whiteleg are positive what we have deciphered is true!"

The Clan cheered, the Star Frost's voices loudest of all.

"The 'frosty paws' mean Frostfoot!" Snowfeather mewed loudly.

Frostfoot eyes snapped open wider than any cat's eyes should.

"And 'the Clans' mean the four forest Clans," Whiteleg meowed curtly, as if the Clan should already know this.

"And it means she will unite the four Clans and lead us away from a danger," Honeystar finished.

"Except," Snowfeather interrupted, "I think there are more than four Clans, and Frostfoot is going to lead us to them." Her voice was quiet.

The Clan was silent for a moment, then broke out in nervous mutters.

"Oh, great StarClan!" Frostfoot hissed to Tantail.

--

_Four Moons Later…_

--

Tantail stood outside the nursery at Frostfoot's side. His mother, Fernpelt, had had three healthy kits. So he had heard.

Frostfoot ducked inside, Tantail fallowing her. A warm, milky smell hit their nostrils as they entered, eyes glittering.

"Tantail! Frostfoot!" purred Fernpelt softly. "Look at your sisters, Tantail."

Tantail eyed the first kit, who was tan, blue-gray, and gray-black.

"That's Branchkit," informed Fernpelt.

The next kit was blue-gray.

"And Bluekit."

And the last was a charcoal gray.

"And Ashkit," finished Tantail.

"Those are beautiful names for beautiful kits. My sisters." Tantail nuzzled each one gently before he ducked out with his mate.


	3. Chapter 2: Greencough's Claws

Frostfoot's pelt brushed against nothing but cold air

Frostfoot's pelt brushed against nothing but cold air. It was leaf-bare, and the warm days of new-leaf and greenleaf were forgotten, because nothing but icy-cold chills and snow banks replaced it.

Frostfoot, herself, was happy to see that Tantail's sisters, Branchkit, Bluekit, and Ashkit, were surviving, even in the cold weather. She knew they spent restless moments in the nursery, wanting to go outside where there brother and there brother's mate was.

"It's time for the hunting patrol," croaked Honeystar. She almost sounded as if she'd caught a bought of whitecough or greencough, but she had no other signs. Frostfoot knew it was because she felt defeated as a leader; this was her first leaf-bare in ruling.

"Who'll lead it? Cloudwhisp, maybe?" asked Frostfoot gently, using her tail to stroke Honeystar comfortingly along her spine.

"No, Cloudwhisp's ill," fretted Honeystar. "She has a bought of greencough. We don't have a lot of catmint." Honeystar turned away, pools of yellow for eyes suddenly hardening to chips of yellow flint. "No, I'd actually like Warmbreeze to lead the first hunting patrol."

Warmbreeze was close by, so he nodded. "Who shall I take?" he questioned.

"Take Cloudwhisker and Turtleshell, please," Honeystar meowed quickly, rising to her paws as snowflakes began to fall from the sky. She sighed, her pelt sticking up as white specks dotted it.

"I'd like to lead the second hunting patrol," Frostfoot ventured.

"No, I refuse that," Honeystar snapped wildly, rounding on Frostfoot. "You must lead the border patrol! I need my strongest warriors at the ready!"

"Of course." Frostfoot dipped her head.

"Alright, then. Tantail and I will join you," Honeystar purred simply, content that Frostfoot hadn't protested.

"I don't think we have enough warriors for another hunting patrol," Tantail meowed boldly. "Fernpelt's in the nursery with Branchkit, Bluekit, and Ashkit. Cloudwhisp's ill. Snowfeather and Whiteleg obviously can't go on any patrols. Wiseheart's an elder, so that only leaves Thinwhisker, because everyone else is on patrol."

"Then Thinwhisker will hunt by himself." Honeystar mewed this as simply as if cats hunted by themselves when the Clan was this vulnerable all the time.

"Let's set out at once." Honeystar started towards the entrance.

"With all due respect, Honeystar, I don't think we should leave the camp unguarded. The patrols shouldn't all leave at once," Thinwhisker spoke up.

Honeystar stopped, turned her head around, and looked at the black, brown, and white tom, his ribs clearly visible in this leaf-bare.

"You're right. The border patrol will leave first, then, the hunting patrols."

Honeystar bounded out of the CloudClan camp, stopping only when she was out of earshot of the other cats, so they couldn't make any suggestions to her. Frostfoot remembered the tales of Bluestar when BoulderClan was ThunderClan, and how she went mad. Honeystar seemed almost to be acting mad.

They started along the border with BoulderClan, Frostfoot and Tantail walking side-by-side as Honeystar followed, feeling more like a third wheel than anything. Frostfoot watched Tantail mark the borders, freshening up the rich, distinctive scent of CloudClan.

"We need to find more warriors," Tantail mewed to Frostfoot, aware of Honeystar's ears pricking noticeably. She wanted to hear what two of her favorite warriors thought of how she was handling the Clan. She was aware that they were immersed in each other, and, therefore, not aware that Honeystar was listening in.

"We can't go and pick up loners, rogues, and kittypets, though, Tantail." Frostfoot's mew was taut. "And none of this is Honeystar's fault."

"When did I say it was Honeystar's fault?" snapped Tantail angrily. He instantly cooled, laying his tail along Frostfoot's muscled shoulders, which were steadily weakening and losing their muscle because of the lack of food.

"I know you didn't. But, anyhow, we're just going to hope that Branchkit, Bluekit, and Ashkit become apprentices quickly and then, excellent warriors. We know that's the path for them."

"With Whiteleg as Snowfeather's apprentice, there's no room for another medicine cat, but I've been talking to Ashkit. She's fascinated by the herbs. I'd hate to see her have to fallow the path of a warrior if she doesn't want to." Tantail paused to mark along the border with VineClan before continuing on his way.

"Does she? Well, if she trains as a warrior first, it will give her great fighting and hunting skills. Medicine cats don't really need to know that much about the warrior life," meowed Frostfoot.

And they continued the rest of their patrol discussing the three kits; Tantail's sisters.


	4. Chapter 3: Star Frost Reunites

Frostfoot stretched her legs as they grew cold

Frostfoot stretched her legs as they grew cold. It was some time now after the border patrol, and now the hunting patrol and Thinwhisker had been sent out to hunt for the Clan.

Frostfoot's own paws itched to hunt, but she knew she had to stay with the very few warriors left in the camp. She kept her back straight, her eyes staring straight ahead at Honeystar, who was talking to Fernpelt, who had left the nursery.

Fernpelt's face was contorted sadness, yet hopefulness, as she talked to Honeystar.

Her eyes mere slits, she strained to see a lump of tan, gray-black, and blue-gray fur between Fernpelt's front paws. It was Branchkit!

Frostfoot boldly puffed out her chest of white fur and strode over to the nursery. "Fernpelt, what's Branchkit doing outside the nursery?"

"She has greencough." Fernpelt's voice was like a dropping stone, her moss-green eyes looked petrified with fear, and her body was stiff.

"Yes," Honeystar mewed quietly. "Snowfeather's about to take her into her and Whiteleg's den for treatment. Whiteleg is going out to find catmint, and she's looking for a warrior or two who can help her look and recognize the plant."

Snowfeather appeared then, her long fur (The likeness of Cloudtail's fur, when he was alive) buffeted by an icy wind. She picked up Branchkit's scruff in her jaws gently, and took her away, flicking her tail tip worriedly.

Whiteleg's red eyes seared into Frostfoot's icy-blue ones. She flicked her tail tip as a signal for Frostfoot to come there and talk to her, and she obliged, curiosity pricking her pelt.

"Frostfoot," she meowed seriously. "Don't you remember our Star Frost Patrol days?"

"Of course I remember," purred Frostfoot fondly, her eyes glistening with memories.

"I want the members of the Star Frost to go on this mission with me." Her mew was firm, but her body was shaking.

"What?" hissed Frostfoot in disbelief. "Even Sunpaw?" Her tone was almost like a warning.

"Listen. StarClan…They talked to me the other night. They told me the all the members of the Star Frost, even Sunpaw, will be needed for a special mission. I now realize that this must be what the mission is."  
"But Sunpaw…She's gone now, isn't she? We might risk lives just looking for her. Branchkit…She's so tiny. And Cloudwhisp is deputy." Frostfoot's facial features betrayed nothing but a cool stare, though a million feelings burned beneath.

"I think she might be hiding out still, on CloudClan territory."

"We haven't scented her."

"She hasn't lost her CloudClan smell," Whiteleg pointed out fiercely. "Listen, Frostfoot, you're our leader. We need you."

Frostfoot backed away a couple of pawsteps. "I'm not a real leader. Not to anyone, Whiteleg."

"Remember the prophecy."

That was all Whiteleg mewed, before hanging her head.

"Alright. We'll find Sunpaw." Frostfoot's voice reeked of defeat.

"Frostfoot, you're the only one I'm going to tell this," Whiteleg began seriously, "and I expect you to tell no one else." She paused, as if thinking of the right words to say, and to show the seriousness of what she was about to say. "Snowfeather is showing signs of greencough. If we don't return with catmint and Sunpaw in time, we could loose all three."

Frostfoot flicked her tail tip with understanding. "Tantail and Turtleshell need to be gathered. Let's fetch them." She arched her back gracefully, icy-blue eyes shining with a purpose. StarClan trusted her, and she was going to fulfill this prophecy. She would give her life to.


	5. Chapter 4: Finding Sunpaw

Frostfoot sat royally in front of Turtleshell, Whiteleg, and Tantail

Frostfoot sat royally in front of Turtleshell, Whiteleg, and Tantail. Honeystar, too, who was nodding, accepting the fact that some of her best, yet newest, warriors were going to fetch catmint, and find Sunpaw, or die trying.

"Be careful," was all that Honeystar had mewed, her voice cracking. She didn't seem strong like she used to be.

Frostfoot rose to her paws, raising her tail to signal her troop to fallow. She sped out on the snow-covered ground, more snowflakes fallowing by the heartbeat.

Frostfoot's black nose was practically glued to the ground as she tried to smell Sunpaw. Her eyes stood out beautifully against the snow, but her fur blended in. She stood up. "I smell fresh CloudClan scent. No cat's been through here today, though. Maybe it's her?" Her voice was more of a question, reeking of fear, rather than smelling wonderfully of hope.

Turtleshell stepped past Frostfoot, fallowing the trail. She hissed in anger and shook her right forepaw with vigor. A mouse bone slapped against a rock as it got shook from her paw. Blood began to well up feebly, and she gave her paw warm, rasping licks. "Watch out for the mouse bones," she warned, between licks.

"It's obvious that none of our warriors would eat out here. Not in times like this," Tantail pointed out, sniffing the bones. "I smell the same scent as the trail. Let's keep going, and let Frostfoot lead this time."

"No," Frostfoot purred. "I want my loyal deputy by my side."

Tantail's dark brown eyes lit up with happiness, and he darted next to his mate's side. They twined tails and walked that way, with Whiteleg and Turtleshell fallowing them, feeling as if they were third and fourth wheels, before they stopped, scenting the fresh scent even stronger now.

A shape. Just barely able to be seen, if it weren't for the dark blue eyes.

"Sunpaw!" Frostfoot yowled, bonding over to her former friend. Her icy-blue eyes betrayed nothing but concern, and she gave her friend's forehead a feeble lick. "It's her snow-white fur that's concealed her all this time," she murmured, more to herself than anything.

"Frostpaw?" she meowed with disbelief, her dark blue eyes locking on Whiteleg, Tantail, and Turtleshell. "Whitepaw? Tanpaw? Turtlepaw?"

"No," rumbled Frostfoot, puffing out her chest. "I am Frostfoot."

"I'm Whiteleg."

"I'm Tantail."

"I'm Turtleshell."

"What's your story?" Frostfoot plopped down in the snow, waiting for the reason why they had not found Sunpaw, hiding with Nettlefur.

"I was too weak from the battle. Nettlefur found me useless, so she left me for dead. It was my supposed loyalty that had me take her side. I am so sorry, and I only wish to be accepted back into the Clan, and forgiven.

"Though I doubt what you did will ever be forgotten," purred Tantail.

"You will be forgiven, and accepted back into the Clan, I assume," finished Frostfoot.

Whiteleg launched into the explanation of why they needed Sunpaw.

"Oh. Alright, I'll help. Anything for my Clan, if that is what it still is."

Sunpaw rose to her paws, arching her back. A long scar was along her spine, stopping before her tail. Frostfoot assumed she'd earned that from Nettlefur. Sunpaw saw her looking, but she didn't snap at her.

"All of Nettlefur's warriors are getting this, to show which side they're on. She gave it to me before she discovered I 'was of no use.' Hmph." Sunpaw stuck her pink nose into the air, eyes glittering with defiance.


	6. Chapter 5: Journey To the Clans

As they traveled through the snow, Frostfoot, Sunpaw, and Whiteleg's pelts blended well, which would make prey-catching easier later on

As they traveled through the snow, Frostfoot, Sunpaw, and Whiteleg's pelts blended well, which would make prey-catching easier later on. Tantail and Turtleshell rapidly realized that they were the only two to not have pelts of snow.

Sunpaw hung back. Frostfoot and Tantail walked merrily side-by-side, twining their tails every now and then, but Whiteleg and Turtleshell were behind them, and Sunpaw was behind them.

Whiteleg fell behind beside Sunpaw, then nosed her towards Turtleshell. The two sisters needed to talk. She smiled warmly, then fell at the back of the group of cats.

"I'm sorry, Turtleshell. My fierce loyalty to Nettlestar-"

"Her name is Nettlefur now," Turtleshell meowed curtly. "She is not the leader of CloudClan any longer."

"I'm sorry; I was in the habit. Listen, Turtleshell, please. I will be loyal to Honeystar. I will be loyal to my Clan. Just, please, forgive me. We are sisters."

"The scars are still there," murmured Turtleshell. "But I forgive." She nuzzled her sister warmly. "But don't do something stupid again. Learn to obey what you feel is right."

"Like Firestar did," purred Sunpaw.

--

Daylight was gone, and the icy claws of night gripped the Star Frost. Snowflakes fell heavily on all of the cats, and they huddled together for warmth.

Frostfoot, who was cuddled close particularly to Tantail, and Turtleshell to Sunpaw, watched as Whiteleg rose to her paws and began sniffing around. She nosed the snow about.

"Look! Some catmint." Whiteleg's voice was racked with hopefulness and with excitement as she picked as much of the plant as possible.

"This won't be enough for continuous treatment," fretted Frostfoot, padding over to join her friend.

"This, I realize. We must find more."

All the warriors, and Sunpaw, rose to their paws and fallowed Frostfoot. She led them steadily out of CloudClan territory and onto BoulderClan's. She paused, twitching her nose.

"We can't take anything here without asking Tumblestar," noted Frostfoot. She sniffed the air. "Oh, good, a patrol. Hopefully Tumblestar is there."

Frostfoot stood tall as the patrol, thankfully led by Tumblestar.

"Tumblestar!" called Frostfoot warmly.

Tumblestar purred. "Hello, friend. What brings you to this part of BoulderClan territory?" His voice was curious, just edged with concern for his Clan, or, possibly, Frostfoot's.

"We need catmint. The medicine cat, a kit, and the deputy have come down with greencough," explained Whiteleg warmly.

"We have none of our own supply to spare; I am sorry. Dewfeather is terribly busy," meowed Tumblestar apologetically.

"Dewfeather?" asked Whiteleg sharply.

"Yes. Heartbranch's died of greencough, and Dewpaw has received her medicine cat name," said one of the warriors, which Frostfoot recognized as Flamepelt.

Tumblestar hung his head with grief.

"Can you take Dewfeather to us, here? Maybe we can find some catmint, all together," suggested Whiteleg, her face looking as if she just understood something. Frostfoot glared at her sharply.

"Of course. We will take her here. Sit tight."

Tumblestar paused, then looked up at Frostfoot. "You should come, to explain," he added.

"One moment. I need to converse with Whiteleg." Frostfoot led Whiteleg away. "I thought this was the Star Frost's mission only!"

"Well, I had a dream…I hadn't told you yet," admitted Whiteleg. "And it said, 'you will get help from three different sets of healing paws of help.' I suppose it means the other three medicine cats."

Frostfoot gave a sigh, controlling the urge for her fur to bristle. She rose to her paws, then began padding in silence for a few heartbeats, before they took off at a sprint.


	7. Chapter 6: Finding Catmint

Frostfoot and Tumblestar were in the lead as they entered the BoulderClan camp

Frostfoot and Tumblestar were in the lead as they entered the BoulderClan camp. There were instantly hisses and delighted mews. Tumblestar waved his tail as a greeting.

"Frostfoot," rasped Skywing. "How goes CloudClan?"

"Bad," Frostfoot answered instantly. "A kit, the deputy, and the medicine cat have come down with greencough. We're on a mission to find catmint."

Skywing looked aghast, so Frostfoot simply just nodded her head and fallowed Tumblestar to Dewfeather's den.

Dewfeather came into the main part of the den. "Welcome," she meowed, dipping her head to Frostfoot welcomingly.

Frostfoot twitched an ear in hello, then automatically launched into an explanation about why she needed her to travel with them to find catmint.

Dewfeather's crystal-blue eyes shined with curiosity. She was wondering if she should come with the mysterious CloudClan cat.

"I suppose. After all, my mentor journeyed with Fernstar back in her day," meowed Dewfeather, recalling the memory.

--

Frostfoot still led the group. Tantail was pressed up against her side as she walked, trying to warm her. Frostfoot glanced back, seeing Whiteleg and Dewfeather talk avidly about something to do with herbs. Turtleshell and Sunpaw were behind them; two sisters, catching up.

They had journeyed long, and were now in VineClan territory, heading towards the VineClan camp. All of the cats' pelts were fluffed up against the icy-cold winds as night began to fall.

Stopping just short of the camp, Frostfoot saw a figure. It stepped forward; it was Robinstar. Her eyes glittered with ferocity.

"Why are you on VineClan territory? I smell BoulderClan and CloudClan," hissed Robinstar. Her claws dug into the snow.

"We come in peace. We are on a mission, and we need Shaggyfur," pleaded Frostfoot. She then launched into the explanation about why she needed the Clan's medicine cat.

Robinstar sighed. "You're Icefrost's daughter, aren't you?" she questioned.

"Yes. She's been exiled." Frostfoot's voiced was tight.

"Come with me." Robinstar asked no more questions.

Soon, night had completely fallen by the time they had reached VineClan's camp. Hisses echoed from all sides; not one was a purr of happiness that they had friends visiting.

Shaggyfur curled his lip and stared coldly at the bunch. "I have patients here who need me. Why should I come with you?"

"To find catmint for all the Clans. That is our mission," Whiteleg meowed simply.

Shaggyfur snarled with submission. "Fine. But only because my Clan matters most." He flicked his tail irritably.

"Of course." Frostfoot nodded her head.

Frostfoot looked around.

"Can we stay here the night?" Dewfeather asked.

"Question Robinstar." Shaggyfur turned his head with disgust.

Whiteleg went to ask, then returned quickly. "She says no. We must leave now, and sleep somewhere else; not on her territory."

"Let's just continue through the night, then," Frostfoot hissed angrily, leading the one-cat-larger group out of the camp.

She bounded along for quite a few minutes before her pace began to slow. She had entered DarkClan territory, and her pelt was squirming.

"Moonhigh. The patrol will be out soon," noted Dewfeather, sniffing the air. "I think I actually smell them now."


	8. Chapter 7: Crushing Discovery

"What are you doing on DarkClan territory

"What are you doing on DarkClan territory?" snarled Darksparrow. He was DarkClan's deputy now, and he wanted to know why these cats from the other three Clans were intruding.

Frostfoot sighed, then explained, once again.

"Fine. We'll take you to Moonrock." He flicked his pitch-black tail with irritation.

The journey wasn't that long, and they arrived.

--

Long story short, Frostfoot left with a couple of scratches from Wickedstar when he attacked her before he realized what she was there for. A couple of the other cats, Sunpaw and Dewfeather, were scratched up, too.

But Moonrock was with them, and they had been traveling for awhile. Dawn was fast approaching, and so was Twolegplace. Frostfoot needed to get there, to search for catmint in their yards, where it usually grew.

It was their only hope.

They stopped at the fence of a Twoleg yard. Whiteleg was still carrying the catmint she had found, but Dewfeather opened her mouth, scenting. "I smell catmint, and not just the small bundle that Whiteleg has."

She jumped the Twoleg fence, and Frostfoot fallowed her. Tantail lingered outside, before he jumped and fallowed her as well.

"A whole big bunch! Enough for all the Clans. Come, cats!" called Frostfoot excitedly, grabbing enough that her mouth was completely full.

Tantail, Turtleshell, and Sunpaw rushed to grab some first. Whiteleg managed to get a little more to add to her bundle.

Then Dewfeather, Shaggyfur, and Moonrock grabbed some.

--

The journey was long, but all the medicine cats returned to their Clans, and Frostfoot, Tantail, Turtleshell, Whiteleg, and Sunpaw returned to CloudClan. Honeystar seemed relieved to have Sunpaw back, as did everyone else. She was covered with licks.

"You'll be made a warrior for your help," purred Honeystar.

Sunpaw's eyes gleamed.

But Honeystar's happy glow in her eyes faltered. "I'm afraid your trip was in vain, though, Frostfoot," she meowed quietly. Her nose twitched.

"What?" hissed Frostfoot sharply.

"Cloudwhisp, Snowfeather, and Branchkit are…deceased." Honeystar swallowed hard. "I'm so sorry. They just did today. We will mourn them tonight, and I must make a new deputy. And a new warrior."


	9. Chapter 8: The New Deputy

Fernpelt's nose was buried into Branchkit's fur

Fernpelt's nose was buried into Branchkit's fur. Whiteleg mourned Snowfeather, and Honeystar gently shoved her nose into Cloudwhisp's fur, but only briefly. She walked over towards the Cloudstream, and let out a big sigh.

"I say these words in front of StarClan and Cloudwhisp's body, so that they may hear and approve my choice," began Honeystar. She paused. "Frostfoot will be the new deputy of CloudClan."

Frostfoot's head snapped towards Honeystar. Her blue eyes widened with shock. Then, she let out a mew of happiness. "Thank you, Honeystar. I will do my absolute best."

Frostfoot dipped her had.

"Now, we have a warrior to make," purred Honeystar. "I, Honeystar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her as a warrior to you in her turn. Sunpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Sunpaw's voice was strong.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Sunpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Sunflame. StarClan honors your bravery and courage to come back and we welcome you as a full warrior of CloudClan."

"Sunflame! Sunflame! Sunflame!" called the Clan, Turtleshell's voice ringing loudest.

Sunflame dipped her head. She noticed night was falling, so she went over to the entrance, beginning her watch.

The others mourned their losses.


	10. Preview

Frostfoot had fulfilled the prophecy

Frostfoot had fulfilled the prophecy. She was finally happy. The only thing that dampened her spirit was that three members of her Clan were dead. But that was some moons ago. She remembered her deputyship.

It was some moons ago that she was first made deputy, but even now, she forgot sometimes; felt like she was an ordinary warrior when she really wasn't. She shifted her forepaws nervously in front of her as she watched Honeystar, standing with two kits next to her; Bluekit and Ashkit.

"Frostfoot, you are now ready to take on an apprentice. You will be mentor to Bluepaw. Frostfoot, you have shown yourself to be a deputy of compassion and loyalty to what you know is right. I'm sure you will pass on all that you know to this apprentice," meowed Honeystar.

It hit Frostfoot that only warriors who'd had apprentices could be made deputy. Honeystar had ignored that rule with her, but now she was making it right. She remembered that Cloudwhisp had told her that StarClan was not made at her, nor the leader of CloudClan.

Bluepaw touched noses excitedly with Frostfoot, then sat next to her, her blue eyes gleaming. There was something about Bluepaw that made Frostfoot reminded of someone.

"Whiteleg, you are now ready to take on an apprentice. You will be mentor to Ashpaw. Whiteleg, you have shown yourself to be a medicine cat of loyalty and understanding. I'm sure you will pass on all that you know to this apprentice," purred CloudClan's leader.

Whiteleg touched noses with the apprentice, her red eyes gleaming with happiness.


End file.
